


Освобождение

by Allora



Series: Phoenix [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Fantastic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неисправность в двигателях межзвездного лайнера приводит к катастрофе и срочной эвакуации экипажа и пассажиров. На борту полуразрушенного корабля, потерявшего управление, остались трое - супруги Лазаревы и Кирилл Карпов. Они встретились в этом рейсе чисто случайно, хотя их связывает бурное прошлое, сложные запутанные отношения и противоречивые чувства. Они надеялись никогда больше не увидеться, но судьба решила иначе.<br/>Их спасение - один шанс на миллион. Как они смогут провести оставшиеся им дни жизни втроем взаперти, внутри единственного герметичного отсека бывшего лайнера, летящего в никуда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Освобождение

**Author's Note:**

> Это вполне могло случиться, но не случилось. Это АУ к основной истории.

...Этот примитивный сигнал может не дойти вообще никуда. Или долететь до кого-нибудь лет через пятьдесят. Вот черт. Лучше места для того, чтобы бесследно исчезнуть, и не придумаешь. Вдали от всех трасс, от всех станций, от всех планетных систем, без возможности самостоятельно передвигаться. Круче Робинзона Крузо. У того хоть воздух был в неограниченном количестве.

Система циркуляции и очистки воздуха, кстати, накрылась полностью. В уцелевшем барахле в единственном доступном им секторе нет ничего, что можно использовать для починки. Утечку они устранили, герметизировали свой сектор пассажирского салона, воздух теперь подается только в него... но все равно на всю оставшуюся жизнь явно не хватит. Впрочем, сколько ее там осталось, той жизни, – на ту и хватит. Не пара часов, но, увы, и не пара лет.

А вот еды и воды достаточно. Воздух закончится раньше. Запасы пищи оказались почти нетронутыми, - стюарды унесли с собой в катера только аварийные наборы, - полный комплект на трое суток для трехсот восьмидесяти пяти человек.

От ремонта двигателей пришлось отказаться, двигательный отсек поврежден так, что без скафандров в нем работать нельзя. А все запасные скафандры тю-тю, их вместе с шлюзом последней волной взрывов снесло напрочь – хорошо, что все спасательные катера успели отлететь на безопасное расстояние.

Спасибо, что этот лайнер был одним из недавно выпущенных – система искусственной гравитации в нем новая, не связанная с двигателями, и продолжает работать. Хоть что-то в этой консервной банке новейших технологий работает без сбоев... Без гравитации пришлось бы болтаться в невесомости, а это было бы совсем хреново в их положении.

Он усмехнулся. Тем, кто был в катерах, несомненно, хорошо. Наверняка их уже подобрали. А вот что ему об этом думается без досады, самому казалось уже почти странным. Нашел, чему радоваться. Он с трудом подавил желание треснуть кулаком по ремонтируемому блоку перед собой. Вот из-за этого дурацкого сопереживания он тут и застрял. Если бы послушался голоса разума в лице одного все-таки умного человека, если бы просто уволок ее силой, они сейчас были бы на борту корабля-спасателя или, по крайней мере, в катере с рабочей системой жизнеобеспечения и передатчиком, непрерывно рассылающим мощный сигнал с просьбой о помощи по всем направлениям.

Мысли снова вернулись к тому передатчику, что им самим удалось собрать из найденных деталей и плат. Слава богу, его мощности хватило на несколько сигнальных пакетов, состоящих из SOS и координат аварии, способных достичь ближайшей планеты... если только они правильно рассчитали направление луча. И достигнет он ее, если, опять же, нет ошибки в расчетах, не раньше чем через полгода. Если не случится форс-мажора, и все будет идти, как идет, то они доживут до спасения. Может быть. Если ничего не случится. А за несколько месяцев – да даже дней! - в космосе с беззащитным неуправляемым кораблем может случиться все, что угодно. Пусть они и не покинут этот относительно безопасный район даже за десять лет – скорость упала почти до нуля после второй серии взрывов в двигательном и инженерном отсеках – и в космической пустыне не бывает абсолютной пустоты. Кометы, метеориты, да мало ли «приятных» сюрпризов может преподнести пространство...

Панель поврежденного блока нагревателя осветилась. Он все-таки нашел неисправность. Это радует. Теперь станет теплее.

Когда-то это уже было. Барахлящая система жизнеобеспечения, так и не налаженный обогрев, ее дыхание на его обнаженной груди, ее жаркий безумный шепот... если вернуться туда, что бы ты сделал, а? Повторил бы подвиг самоотречения, или не стал бы заниматься глупостями?

\- Как у тебя? – успевший надоесть за последние несколько суток хрипловатый голос за спиной заставил вздрогнуть. Мысленно.

\- Нормально. Сейчас подключу к основной системе, должно заработать.

\- Отлично. У меня тоже порядок, подача энергии в норме. Больше не должно быть сюрпризов... По крайней мере, с аварийным генератором.

Шли третьи сутки. За все это время они не сказали друг другу ничего. Ну, если не считать долгие обсуждения поломок и вариантов спасения. Ни один из них ни разу не произнес «зачем ты вернулся, если все равно не сделал того, что был должен» - «и чего я тебя не послушал». Но несказанное висело между ними, мешая, отталкивая и притягивая одновременно.

Зачем он вернулся, Кир знал, глупо было прикидываться перед собой. И нет, даже не за ней. За ними обоими. Только вот Пашка думает иначе. Пусть думает. Кир не стал бы его разочаровывать, если бы они заговорили все же о чем-то еще, кроме двигателей, аварийного генератора, системы воздухообмена и передатчика.

 

***

 

Он увидел их сразу после посадки в лайнер «Земля-Веста» в космопорте Луна-3. Они сидели в общем салоне, то ли хотели провести старт тут, то ли просто ждали, когда стюард проводит их в апартаменты. Путешествие обещало быть напряженным. Кир проклял тот момент, когда решил шикануть и лететь первым классом. Он даже подумывал сойти, но лайнер уже задраивал люки, и ломиться сквозь них лосем было никак нельзя - последнее, что он хотел бы, так это привлекать к себе внимание.

По расписанию полет продолжался трое суток с хвостиком, и на приятность и душевный комфорт в эти пару дней лучше не рассчитывать. Можно было запереться в каюте и уснуть, но проспать трое суток сейчас Кир уже не смог бы - это первые месяцы после увольнения с «Киплинга» он никак не мог отоспаться. А сейчас он уже в норме, и восьмичасового сна ему более чем достаточно. К тому же еще и до обеда дело не дошло... Так что некоторое время ему придется провести или развлекаясь беседами с соседями в общем салоне, или пялясь в ненавистный головизор … или в спины сидящей через пять рядов впереди парочки. Рыжий затылок и привлек его внимание, едва он вошел в общий салон. Он еще успел поморщиться - с некоторых пор рыжие его откровенно раздражали, напоминая о том, о ком хотелось забыть и к кому хотелось вернуться одновременно. А потом увидел ее. Даже если бы она не повернулась в профиль, взметнув волну длинных русых волос, он все равно узнал бы эту женщину - просто узнал бы, и все. И вот тут-то он и захотел сойти, наплевав на стоимость билета и важность встречи на Весте… Но здравый, как тогда показалось, смысл победил. Никакие личные неприятности не стоят той встречи, она слишком много для него значит. И вообще - когда он еще сможет увидеть Нику, пусть и издали?

Так что головизор - друг человека. Развлекайся, Карпов, у тебя хватит времени просмотреть все головидение, до какого дотянешься.

По закону подлости парочка в свою каюту не пошла - они предпочли не спешить. Поскольку, чтобы попасть на свое место, Киру пришлось бы пройти мимо них, а этого он хотел в последнюю очередь. Пришлось поглубже усесться в кресле и включить экран так, чтобы тот завис прямо перед лицом. Ему-то сквозь голограмму при желании можно было разглядеть, что происходит впереди, а вот его лицо было надежно скрыто.

Легкую вибрацию корпуса они заметили одновременно. Кир увидел, как сидящий впереди рыжий тревожно огляделся, и тут же ощутил беспокойство сам - вибрация передалась подлокотникам кресла. Во время полета ничего подобного не должно происходить, особенно в таком комфортабельном лайнере. Он выключил головизор, тот начал мешать. Стюард, проходивший по секциям салона, по-прежнему улыбался, но Кир отчетливо видел, что глаза-то у него серьезные и тоже встревоженные. Потом некоторое время ему пришлось потратить на то, чтобы тщательно поправлять идеально сидящую обувь - на этот раз начала оглядываться Ника, причем и в его сторону тоже.

Тупо глядя в пол рядом с ботинком, Кир прикидывал, где они сейчас находятся и что могло случиться. Выходило, что они летели по одному из пустынных участков маршрута - здесь почти не появляются лайнеры других линий, да и грузовые транспортники тоже редко пользуются этим путем. Что это могло принести, он пока не знал, а размышления на тему "что случилось" без информации от пилотов вообще смысла не имели.

Он выпрямился - двое впереди в его сторону больше не смотрели.

Вибрация усилилась, но Кир не успел даже подумать снова "что случилось", потому что в следующий момент лайнер тряхнуло, будто в корму выстрелили из лазерной пушки, и тут же раздался пронзительный сигнал тревоги. Уже вскочив на ноги, чисто рефлекторно, Кир заметил, как вскочил и рыжий - рефлекс-то на сирену тот же самый. Звучный голос капитана лайнера объявил о немедленной эвакуации. Кир успел подумать - хорошо, что не нужно проходить мимо сладкой парочки, чтобы попасть к катерам, а потом стало не до того. Корабль снова тряхнуло, более ощутимо, и теперь уже было ясно, что это не столкновение с космическим гонщиком Спиди, а совершенно точно взрыв. Что рвануло, выяснять было некогда. Как-то само собой получилось, что Кир одним из первых оказался у шлюза и занял место рядом с одним из стюардов, помогая тому распределять пассажиров по катерам. Стюард бы вежлив и галантен, несмотря на обстановку, а Кир выступал в роли жесткой руки, когда было нужно более сильное воздействие на растерявшихся людей. Стюард ни слова ему не сказал, но и не протестовал против помощи. Из обрывочных слов пассажиров Кир понял, что там, в салоне, Пашка занимается тем же самым - организацией. Ну, было б странно, если бы он не полез всех спасать. Только вот почему он не отправит к шлюзу Нику? Ответ он и так знал - она никуда не пойдет без мужа.

Все это он думал непрерывно, фоном, отмечая про себя очередные толчки. Из порционно выдаваемой стюардом информации уже было ясно, что неполадки в гипердвигателе привели к перегрузке и замыканию, что исправить эти неполадки в полете невозможно, да уже и нечего исправлять - один из двигателей рванул, едва они вышли из прыжка. Им еще повезло, что корпус корабля был сконструирован по схеме «ящерицы». Неисправный двигатель автоматика сбросила практически за секунду до взрыва. Но когда от близкого выброса энергии пострадал уже импульсный, а за ним, по цепочке, остальные, автоматика просто отказала. И сейчас корабль походил на подбитый в бою истребитель с горящим хвостом - только он не падал, а продолжал двигаться вперед. Корабль обещал вот-вот развалиться, пол под ногами ходил, как во время землетрясения.

Оставался последний катер, и тут Кир осознал, что пассажиры, вроде, прошли все, судя по количеству занятых мест - в коридоре толпились оставшиеся, - но чету Лазаревых он так и не увидел. Он подумал бы, что просмотрел их в суете, если бы не лично следил за заполнением каждого катера. Стюард, которому Кир помогал, был слишком занят, следя, чтобы последние пассажиры не затоптали его самого и друг друга, а никто из перепуганных людей рядом не был способен ответить на вопрос «кто-нибудь остался в салоне?», и тогда Кир просто рванулся назад вглубь лайнера. До старта последнего катера у него было минут пять и человек тридцать в коридоре - успеет вернуться.

 

Если бы тогда, добежав до нужной секции салона, он отреагировал бы на первые же слова Пашки правильно - и он, и Ника успели бы точно. Даже если бы ему пришлось ее нести на руках, а она бы отбивалась - о, она бы отбивалась, в этом он не сомневался. Но на слова «оставьте меня и уходите» у Кирилла Карпова давно выработался рефлекс - пропускать мимо ушей. Еще со времен службы. Спецназ своих не бросает.

Рыжий, казалось, совсем не удивился, увидев бывшего друга там, где вероятность встретить его была практически отрицательной. Не удивился и тому, что вместо того, чтобы схватить в охапку вцепившуюся в рухнувшую перегородку девушку, Кир молча принялся ей помогать. Втроем они сумели приподнять тяжелую конструкцию, и Пашка смог высвободиться из-под нее. Он практически не пострадал, что было довольно удачно - быстро тащить его они не смогли бы.

Это было, как в страшном сюрреалистичном сне. Пол шатался, переборки грозили сложиться, как карточный домик, и каждый шаг давался с трудом, но они все же добежали до шлюза… и обнаружили, что катеров нет. Кир подсознательно ждал этого, но все равно надеялся, что ошибается, и они успеют. На последнем повороте он поддержал Нику, потерявшую равновесие, и сейчас они застыли у опустевшего шлюза, так и не разжав пальцы, и только когда снова тряхнуло, Ника высвободила руку, не глядя на него.

Вот тут бы Пашке и сказать про "какого хрена ты меня не послушал", а ему бы огрызнуться, а Нике бы возмутиться, как это они могут молоть чушь, в то время как нужно что-то делать... Но эту часть они не просто пропустили - они ее вычеркнули. Сразу, не сговариваясь, бросились на мостик - Пашка к передатчику, Кир к мониторам систем управления. Однако до рубки они не дошли, на полпути начали взрываться маневровые двигатели с правого борта корабля, и тут-то и пробило обшивку в паре секций впереди. Сработала автоматическая блокировка поврежденных секций, перекрыв им путь. А потом обнаружилась утечка, и им понадобилось минут пятнадцать, чтобы запечатать трещину герметиком из аварийного набора, а Ника, припавшая к иллюминатору, сказала, что видит все двенадцать катеров, и что они быстро удаляются.

Связаться с улетевшими не было никакой возможности, а делать перекличку по спискам капитан, наверное, был не в состоянии, и теперь отсутствие трех пассажиров выяснится только когда катера будут взяты на борт корабля-спасателя. Так что они могли сейчас только махать улетающим катерам руками в иллюминатор и надеяться, что ко времени, когда их все же хватятся и соберутся спасать, лайнер не сильно отнесет от курса.

Еще через четверть часа рванули маневровые на левом борту. Когда же тряска утихла, и наступили тишина и спокойствие, Кир ляпнул:

\- А вот сейчас нас несет в сторону пустыни, и если нас не начнут искать в ближайшие сутки...

Яростный синий взгляд заставил моментально перестроить финал фразы:

\- ...придется им помогать.

На Нику посмотреть он не мог еще некоторое время. Они-то с Пашкой и так понимали, что последние взрывы передают кораблю мощные импульсы и курс лайнера изменяется непредсказуемо для тех, кто будет их искать. Если будет.

Только вот Нике это знать совершенно незачем. Она и так напугана. Идиот.

Ждать сутки, конечно, они не стали. Из нашедшихся в их секторе деталей передатчик они собрали в первый же день. Сигнал отправили сразу, как только он заработал. А когда он сдох, Кир ушел в свой угол, где ему предстояло провести либо несколько дней или недель до спасения, либо оставшуюся жизнь. Будь прокляты эти маневровые двигатели, которые повредили корпус корабля так, что у них осталась только одна секция салона. Не маленькая - в идеале рассчитанная на двенадцать человек, с четырьмя раскладными креслами и четырьмя столиками с удобными стульями. Хорошо еще, прежде чем герметизировать изнутри секцию, они успели перенести сюда всю еду и все найденные инструменты и детали, которые могли понадобиться для возможного ремонта по ходу дела.

 

***

 

\- Что вы скисли? Еды-воды на год, если не больше, воздуха чуть меньше, но это ж все равно не до завтра!

\- На год? – слабо переспросила Ника.

Черт, как же Киру надоело это синее сверкание глазами... не было б тут Ники, чувствуется, давно б подрались. Может, оно и лучше было бы. Изображать оптимизм гораздо сложнее, чем дать волю ярости и бессильной злости на себя и обстоятельства. Так ведь нет. Сейчас улыбнется, скажет...

\- А катись оно все к.... ! – от врезавшейся в противоположную стену пустой пластиковой кружки шума было не много, но эффективно – когда она, отскочив от стены, пропрыгала по полу и замерла, тишина восстановилась полная. Пашку Кир таким давно не видел. В голове мелькнуло шальное: «а может, все-таки подеремся?».

 

От неожиданности Ника отпрянула, спиной наткнулась на Кира, но осознала это только после того, как он поддержал ее за плечи и сделал быстрый шаг назад, убирая руки. Павел на них не смотрел, а она не смотрела на Кира, но ей не надо было видеть их лица, чтобы понимать, что с ними делается.

Сама она поняла, что происходит, в первые же дни. По взглядам, по слишком уверенным голосам, по успокаивающей улыбке Павла, по приглушенным разговорам в углу Кира, когда они думали, что она спит. Ника не разбирала, о чем они говорили, но ясно было, что не о прошлом, а о будущем. И судя по голосам и интонациям...

Она никогда не была наивной дурой, а события последних лет научили ее не расслабляться, научили понимать, что жизнь штука жестокая, и за каждым поворотом их может ждать пропасть. И сейчас эта пропасть оказалась не метафорической. Реплика Кира заставила ее вздрогнуть потому, что она до сих пор не представляла себе глубины этой пропасти. Год. Он говорит о годе так спокойно... «А воздуха – меньше». Ребята наладили поступление воздуха в их секцию, еды было много, вода в санузле и не пропадала – видимо, водоснабжение не пострадало, как сказал Кир – но воздуха было значительно меньше, чем всего остального. И если экономить воду и еду было реально, то экономить воздух... Ника почувствовала нарастающую панику – она отчетливо представила себе смерть от удушья. До этого момента эти мысли не приходили ей в голову, она думала только о спасении. А сейчас вдруг стало очевидно, что спасения может и не быть.

Наверное, все это отразилось на ее лице, но ей было все равно.

Как в полусне Ника слышала их голоса, напряженные, злые, полные отчаяния и чего-то еще, что она не могла понять. Они были не виноваты в том, что происходит, но оба винили себя и друг друга.

Ей хотелось кричать, чтобы они заткнулись, чтобы перестали бить пустыми яростными словами, которые сейчас были лишними, ненужными, их нельзя было произносить, не здесь, не сейчас! И еще ей было страшно уже не того, что неизбежно случится со всеми ними в не таком уж далеком будущем, а того, что эти двое, единственные, кто у нее оставался в этой жизни, единственные, кого она любила, могли сейчас сделать друг с другом, и еще того, что они могли ляпнуть непоправимого... А главное, она знала наверняка - непременно ляпнут.

И когда у Кира вырвалось: "Лучше б я сдох у доков, всем легче было бы", а Павел не удосужился удержаться от ответного "Лучше бы!", сердце Ники ухнуло куда-то вниз. Щекам стало горячо, в голове муторно, а в груди пусто и холодно, как во взгляде Кира, который словно выключился от последних слов. Наступила тишина, та самая, бесконечная, которая оглушала и ослепляла Нику, тишина без движения, тишина пустыни, в которой они завязли, видимо, до конца своих дней. Эту тишину разрывало дыхание – тяжелое, как у быка на арене перед матадором, дыхание мужа и сбивчивое, с усилием выравниваемое дыхание человека, когда-то спасшего ее жизнь, единственного, кого она, кроме Павла, добровольно подпустила к себе. Собственного дыхания она не ощущала. Только кровь пульсировала в висках, яростно и бесшумно.

Прошли долгие секунды, когда никто не знал, что делать дальше. И когда Ника отстраненно подумала, что они так тут и умрут втроем, замершие, как будто их уже заморозило в абсолютном нуле космоса, Кир вдруг рванулся мимо нее к выходу в коридор, к докам. К тому, что от них осталось. Туда, где нет ни тепла, ни воздуха. Ника поняла, что он хочет сделать, и бросилась за ним – потому что это же Ти-Рекс, он не блефует, он же выйдет, распахнет герметичную дверь и захлопнет ее снаружи. Оттуда ее можно закрыть так, что изнутри не откроешь, они говорили об этом с самого начала… Ника успела скользнуть между выходом и бледным до синевы Киром, прислонилась спиной к переборке и выставила перед собой руки. Кир налетел на них грудью, как слепой, и прежде, чем он остановился, она ощутила, как бьется прямо в ее правой ладони его сердце. И тут же почувствовала рядом слева Павла, который вцепился в плечо Кира железной хваткой.

Ника в ужасе подумала, что вот сейчас они и подерутся, и неизвестно, что хуже – мертвый Кир за этой переборкой или два трупа в их жилом отсеке, но ничего не случилось. Горячее сердце все так же неровно билось под пальцами, а Павел все так же молча стоял рядом, прижимаясь боком к Нике, левой рукой удерживая Кира, но не отталкивал его от жены, а наоборот, словно притягивал ближе, к ней - и к себе. Это было странно, невозможно и в то же время правильно. Только держать и не отпускать, не позволить сделать ничего глупого и непоправимого. Его ведь только освободи - не поймаешь…

Никины руки, словно следуя за этой мыслью, соскользнули, обвили его талию. Обнять-держать-не выпускать. Она на секунду прижалась щекой к его груди, чтобы снова ощутить удары сердца и, слегка успокоившись, хотела отстраниться, но теплая рука Павла легла на ее плечи, и она скорее почувствовала, чем услышала родной хрипловатый голос:

\- Прости.

Ника поняла - не ей. И замерла, так и не подняв головы, ожидая ответа. Кир молчал и не двигался, но она чувствовала, как отступает каменное напряжение, которым он отгородился от них.

\- Всем было бы лучше, - тускло произнес Кир. Запал уже прошел, но Ника еще боялась его отпускать. - И воздух бы сэкономили...

\- Дурак! - вырвалось у нее прежде, чем она подумала, что надо бы помолчать, и резко вскинула голову, ловя ускользающий куда-то в сторону ледяной взгляд. Поймала. Секунду он смотрел внимательно, словно запоминая, а потом вдруг коротко рассмеялся - не весело, а устало и зло.

\- Дурак, да. Ты даже не представляешь, как ты права...

Ника словно услышала - "дурак, что не остался с той стороны, дурак, что вернулся, дурак, что не забыл, дурак, что влюбился, дурак, что встретил"... И она знала, что Павел рядом слышит то же самое.

\- Представляю, - тихо сказала она, так и не разжав объятия. Потому что рука мужа по-прежнему ласково и сильно обнимала ее плечи, а вторая его рука лежала на плече Кира.

Обнять-держать-не выпускать. Он тоже это понимает.

 

А Кир не понимал. Не понимал, почему Ника просто не оттолкнула его, почему Пашка после всего вдруг сказал то, что сказал, и зачем он позволяет Нике вот так прижиматься к Киру всем телом и так смотреть ему в лицо, тревожно и требовательно. А он, Кир, действительно дурак, что продолжает вот так стоять и ловить тепло ее взгляда, ее кожи и его руки.

Даже себе было невозможно признаться, насколько сильно он нуждался во всем этом - в ее руках, ее дыхании у своей груди, в этом только ему предназначенном взгляде зеленых глаз. И как важно было услышать это хриплое "прости" и почувствовать на плече сильную ладонь друга, как когда-то в прошлой жизни, когда между ними не было этой маленькой девушки. А сейчас она есть, она рядом, так близко, так искушающе близко, она все понимает и не отстраняется, как будто ей все равно или она даже хочет, чтобы он поддался этому искушению. И Пашка рядом тоже все понимает. Он давно все понимает... Что, Лазарев, неужели не боишься, что сейчас все может измениться?

Мысль эта, которую Кир старался думать зло и саркастично, проскользнула и испарилась. Не получалось больше ни зла, ни сарказма. Да и не боится Пашка. Не сейчас. Все это осталось там, за этим холодным беззвездным пространством, в той другой жизни, которой уже нет, и, наверное, больше не будет. А сейчас есть только этот замкнутый отсек, пустая темнота за закрытым заслонкой иллюминатором, и эти двое, прильнувшие друг к другу... и к нему. Надо бы оторваться, это все неправильно, так нельзя, они не понимают, что ли, что ему много не надо. Особенно сейчас, когда внутри так же пусто, как и за пределами этого корабля, и когда единственное, что согревает и наполняет желанием продолжать бороться – их руки, их дыхание, и эти глаза – зеленые теплые, зовущие, и синие понимающие и удивительно мирные. Кир уже не помнил, когда у Феникса был такой взгляд, обращенный к нему.

Он упустил момент, когда мог отстраниться, сбросить ее нежные и одновременно сильные руки, такие желанные, самые любимые в мире. Упустил момент, когда мог снова сказать себе «стой, не смей, не твое». Слишком сильным и неожиданным был удар на этот раз. Слишком близко Ника, и на этот раз она в ясном рассудке. Слишком понимающий взгляд у Пашки. И он слишком устал сопротивляться сам себе. К черту. И пусть Феникс все-таки его убьет – все равно так существовать дальше он просто не может.

Поэтому Кир просто наклонился и поймал губами ее губы – приоткрытые, словно она сама ждала этого. Дрогнули сомкнутые на его спине руки, и он приготовился, что сейчас они разомкнутся, оттолкнут, ударят... Крепче сжались Пашкины пальцы на плече. А руки Ники действительно разомкнулись, но медленно, плавно, и ладони скользнули по спине, лаская, притягивая к себе ближе, а губы вдруг ответили на поцелуй. На какие-то секунды все поплыло, но Ника по-прежнему обнимала, не давая окончательно потерять ориентацию в пространстве. Только теперь он смог поднять собственные руки, и левая ладонь нашла ее затылок, пальцы зарылись в русые пряди. Правая же рука натолкнулась на препятствие, заставившее его прийти в себя, хотя перед глазами все равно все кружилось, а от близости Ники кровь стучала в висках и не только. Это было безумие – поднять голову, оторваться от губ любимой женщины и натолкнуться взглядом на взгляд ее мужа, и тут осознать, что его собственная правая рука не может обнять Нику потому, что ей мешает сам Пашка, прижавшийся к жене.

Еще мгновение глаза в глаза. Пальцы на плече разжимаются. Синий взгляд делается странным. Не твердеет, не загорается яростной ревностью. Кир не успевает понять, что же значит этот взгляд, когда осознает, что Пашкина рука никуда не делась. Она просто скользнула дальше, легла на плечи так же, как вторая лежит на Никиных плечах. А Ника уже сама тянется к нему, и он снова склоняется к ее губам, не в силах уже связно мыслить, а Пашка тоже склоняет голову, и рыжие кудри щекочут висок, и рядом уже не только Никино тепло, не только ее дыхание. И правая рука сама собой просто и естественно ложится на Пашкину спину, замыкая это сумасшедшее, такое необходимое и правильное сейчас объятие.

Губы мягкие, нежные, такие податливые, что их хочется укусить, но Кир сдерживается, потому что ей будет больно, а он не хочет сейчас причинять ей боль. Не сейчас, когда все плывет и качается, когда одного лишнего звука, одного неловкого движения хватит, чтобы все рассыпалось. А все может рассыпаться, оборваться в любую минуту – как бы ни мутилось в голове, как бы ни дурманило это хрупкое единение, но это должно прекратиться. Больше ведь ничего не может быть. Только этот бесконечный поцелуй, распаляющий тело и сознание. И надо бы остановиться – потому что грань совсем близко, а переступать ее нельзя, невозможно...

 

...Нельзя, невозможно его вот так отпустить. Он уже ничего не сделает, он успокоился, хотя все еще напряжен, и рука его в ее волосах все еще вздрагивает. Но он в порядке... только отпустить все равно невозможно. Потому что это не «все еще». Это – «сейчас», это она, ее руки, ее губы. Она же не дурочка, она все видит и понимает. А теперь еще и все чувствует, всей кожей, всем телом, всей душой. И в ней поднимается что-то большее, чем желание удержать, приласкать, защитить от самого себя и дурацких мыслей, большее, чем необходимость доказать «ты нам нужен». Ты – мне – нужен. Вот сейчас. Рука Кира в волосах передает Нике эту дрожь, это волнение и это желание. Я – тебе – нужна. Мы – тебе – нужны...

 

...Мы – тебе – нужны. Почему-то эта мысль бьется в голове, забивая все остальное. Я должен дать тебе в морду, потому что ты целуешь мою жену, потому что она тебе отвечает. Я чувствую, что вы оба готовы сделать то, за что еще пару часов назад я бы тебя убил. Но сейчас я не хочу. И не могу. Потому что ее бедро прижимается ко мне, а твоя ладонь – к моей спине, и я чувствую, что ты понимаешь, что это МОЯ спина, а не ее. И все равно не убираешь ладонь. И я не снимаю свою с твоих напряженных плеч. Мне не хочется разрывать то, что сейчас связывает...

 

... Не хочется разрывать то, что сейчас связывает их вместе. И никому из них не хочется. Тогда зачем? Здесь нет привычных условностей. Здесь нет тормозов – кроме тех, которые у них в головах. Здесь нет никого, кто мог бы не понять – только они сами.

Кир отрывается от Ники, жадно всматривается в омут ее глаз, надеясь увидеть – позволит ли она продолжать, или ему снова придется порвать себя на куски, но суметь остановиться? Но омут и есть омут. Ничего в нем не увидишь. Только затягивает в глубину, лишая воли, лишая мысли, оставляя только одно – хочу тебя.

Рыжее пламя отстраняется, но Кир не в состоянии за ним следить.

А ее руки соскальзывают со спины, оставляя тающий след своего тепла, и он не успевает даже выдохнуть в отчаянии, когда тонкие пальчики уже забираются под рубашку, касаясь разгоряченной этим безумием кожи, пробегают по животу, груди, снова спускаются вниз, выскальзывают из-под ткани и стремительно, не давая ему опомниться, расстегивают снизу вверх – как ветром распахивают. Только тут притяжение омутов ослабевает, и она медленно, но совсем не испуганно переводит взгляд влево. Не разрешения спрашивает, а зовет...

 

...Зовет. Я знаю этот взгляд. И это легкое, почти незаметное движение округлого бедра у самого моего паха. Она зовет, и отказать ей нет никакой возможности. Моя рука сама срывается с ее плеч к волосам, натыкается на твою руку, и, не встречая сопротивления, притягивает Нику еще ближе, чтобы я мог дотянуться губами. Она чуть разворачивается ко мне лицом, и теперь губы ее совсем рядом, на них твой вкус, но мне плевать, потому что она зовет уже меня. И с моей футболкой она справляется так же ловко, как и с застежкой твоей рубашки. Не могу отказать себя в удовольствии, и, когда убираю руку с твоих плеч, чтобы крепче прижать к себе жену, хватаюсь за воротник рубашки и окончательно буквально срываю ее с тебя, отбрасываю куда-то в сторону, ловлю поверх Никиной макушки твой изумленный взгляд и чувствую, как изнутри, наравне с давно задавленным с момента аварии желанием, поднимается щекотное ощущение азартного веселья. Мне нравится видеть твои ошалелые глаза, и нравится, что рука-то твоя никуда не делась, выпустила ткань одежды, и теперь греет меня уже напрямую, кожа к коже. Мы сейчас или вместе, или ничего не будет.

Она моя. Если она хочет тебя так и сейчас – она тебя получит. Но она моя. Поэтому мы вместе. Нам ничего другого не остается. Она права – или так, или никак. И ты прав – если не так, то один из нас лишний. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты был лишним. И она не хочет.

Карпов, не отводи взгляд.

Ты и не отводишь. И вторая рука тоже касается моей спины, сперва осторожно, потом все крепче, а лицо ты все-таки прячешь в ее волосах, и я чувствую, как ты прижимаешься к ней сзади, а она начинает тихонько изгибаться между нами, прикрыв глаза. Я знаю эти движения, я знаю ее слишком хорошо, и я, наконец, тоже закрываю глаза и завладеваю ее губами полностью. Но я не знаю, что будет дальше...

 

...Что будет дальше?

Кир жарко дышит ей в затылок, чуть выше Пашиной ладони. Кир не касается ее руками, но она чувствует его телом, ощущает, какой он горячий, твердый... весь. Податься чуть назад, подразнить его, уловить, как он на секунду задыхается, и чуть слышно стонет – совсем тихо, так, что у Ники подгибаются колени от этого звука. Но она не падает, потому что ее держат руки мужа – одна на талии, другая на затылке. Ника открывает глаза, прерывает поцелуй, встречает странный взгляд родных синих глаз с чуть расширенными зрачками, и понимает, что Павел тоже чувствует ее движение, и его она тоже дразнит, и он тоже слышит этот стон, а еще... а еще в его взгляде бьется искрящееся веселье. Не поддельное, не театрально-ироничное – живое и настоящее. А тело его, прильнувшее к ней, говорит, что он давно готов, как и Кир. От этой мысли снова слабеют ноги, и она откидывается назад, на Кира, но между ними так тесно, что ей удается просто удержать равновесие, ни на миллиметр не отдалившись от мужа. Теперь ее голова лежит на плече Кира, и он скользит губами по ее шее, а руками все еще не касается, руки его по-прежнему притягивают к ним Павла. И это так странно, и так хорошо, что не хочется шевелиться.

Пашины пальцы, такие родные и знакомые, расстегивающие блузку, заводят каждым легким прикосновением. А Кир уже целует обнажившееся плечо, и ее рука запрокидывается назад, ныряет в короткий ежик его волос, губы касаются его виска, сквозь кожу бьется пульс – часто-часто, и хочется ловить его, но он ускользает, спускается ниже. И уже непонятно, кто поддерживает ее на ногах, а кто освобождает от одежды, чьи поцелуи на плече, на груди, на руке. И только когда ее целуют в губы, она, не открывая глаз, знает, что это Павел. Значит, там, внизу – это Кир. На каждое движение его губ и языка ее тело отзывается дрожью, и все ярче желание ощутить уже его в себе. Его или мужа, а лучше – обоих сразу. Она пытается сказать что-то, то ли про то, как любит их, то ли про то, как хочет их обоих, вот прямо сейчас, но из груди вырывается только стон – такой же тихий, как только что у Кира. Павел рядом вздрагивает и целует так яростно, что губы словно огнем вспыхивают, а ее руки соскальзывают, натыкаются на ремень брюк. Она не прерывает поцелуй, пальцы сами привычно расстегивают автоматическую пряжку. И тогда Павел подхватывает ее на руки и несет к их кровати в углу отсека, осторожно кладет на мягкое покрывало и опускается рядом, покрывает поцелуями ее живот, грудь и плечи, заново исследуя каждую складочку. А Ника не может лежать неподвижно, ей сейчас недостаточно этих губ и рук. Она открывает глаза и приподнимается...

 

...Она открывает глаза и приподнимается.

Кир рядом, на коленях, как и Пашка. Он просто не может уже стоять, да и незачем это сейчас. Если бы они были вдвоем, наверное, все бы уже закончилось. Но сейчас он просто не знает, что делать. Его разрывает желание, которое в последний раз ощущалось так давно, и которому с тех пор так и не было выхода. Он готов наброситься на это точеное – все еще по-девичьи точеное – тело, готов ворваться в нее и кончить за пару толчков, но сейчас они не вдвоем.

И Пашка тоже не может решиться. Хотя Кир чувствует – или думает, что чувствует – что тот тоже на пределе, и начинает волноваться, как бы они одновременно не сорвались...

И вот тогда она приподнимается, плавно и грациозно садится, тянется к Пашке, на секунду обвивает его шею руками, на эту секунду Кир видит изгиб ее тела, как у античной статуэтки из слоновой кости, совершенный и гладкий, округлость высокой небольшой груди. И вдруг она уже рядом, и уже его обнимают ее руки, уже его обнаженную кожу электризуют тонкие пальцы, уже его джинсы расстегивают.

И он не может больше ждать и выверять каждое движение...

 

...Выверять каждое движение становится все труднее. Ника уже дала понять, чего хочет. Вступление кончилось. Мне не нужна ее помощь, я уже знаю, чего мы с ней хотим. Не тормози, Кир, точку невозвращения мы прошли, когда я позволил тебе к ней прикоснуться. Теперь не мучай ее, себя... и меня. Ты же хочешь ее. Она хочет тебя. А я хочу ее, хочу, чтобы она получила то, что хочет, и чтобы ты, придурок, понял наконец, что ты – нам – нужен!..

 

...- Ты нам нужен...

Тихий прерывающийся шепот в самое ухо. Спросить бы «зачем?!», но нет сил ни думать, ни спрашивать, ни сопротивляться ее голосу и его синему требовательному взгляду... и себе. Один против троих не выстоит, да и незачем. Кир закрывает глаза и не мешает Нике раздевать себя. Это не обычная его барская расслабленность – пусть его обслужат, - это совсем новое, пугающее и непривычное чувство: покориться чужой воле.

Рядом шелестит отбрасываемая Пашкой одежда, но Кира он сейчас не волнует. Отбросить сомнения, позволить себе подчиниться, довериться этим нежным настойчивым рукам. Если он сейчас шевельнется сам, если откроет глаза – может не сдержаться, может кончить только от ее лишнего вздоха.

Но она безжалостна – ей наплевать, что он боится оказаться первым, кто выйдет из игры. Она склоняется ниже, он чувствует ее губы на своем члене, и еле сдерживает очередной стон. Зачем сдерживаться?..

 

...Зачем сдерживаться? Здесь никого нет. Только они. Они сейчас вместе, они – как одно целое. Ника чувствует, как сводит сладкой судорогой Кира от каждого ее движения, и чувствует, как теплые сильные руки мужа приподнимают ее за бедра. Они вместе. Ее пальцы на теле Кира, его ладонь в ее волосах, Пашины руки на ее бедрах, еще мгновение – и они оба здесь, в ней, переполняют ее, заставляют изгибаться тело, вырывают стоны и туманят рассудок.

Кир ускользает, уклоняется – почему? Она что-то сделала не так? Не хватает мыслей, чтобы это додумать, а Кир уже лежит рядом, целует ее губы, впивается так, будто хочет выпить всю кровь...

 

...Будто хочет выпить всю кровь. А она отвечает, стонет, поддается, ластится в твоих руках, как домашняя кошка, и это – твои руки в ее волосах, твои губы на ее губах, ее наслаждение от тебя – вызывает ярость и сладость одновременно. Хочется ударить тебя, хочется чтобы вы остановились… И, черт побери, только попробуй остановиться! Ей хорошо, она стонет чуть слышно, я знаю эти стоны, и я знаю, что это не только я, это и твои пальцы, и твои поцелуи, и то, что ты вообще здесь есть, и то, что она ласкает тебя. Она хочет тебя, и она хочет меня, господи, если бы все было так просто раньше, если бы все было так просто потом... неважно, что было, и что будет потом – неважно. Мы тут и сейчас, и нам хорошо, и какая разница, что в обычной жизни я убил бы тебя за один лишний взгляд на нее.

Я поднимаю голову, отрываю взгляд от ее пушистых волос, и встречаю твой. И впервые за долгое время не вижу в твоих глазах ни насмешки, ни горечи, ни опасности, ни вызова. Ты любишь ее. И ты любишь меня, как ни противоестественно это звучит. Мы могли быть так же близки, как с Димкой, ты мог быть моим другом... И ты это понимаешь. Но между нами она, как сейчас. Только сейчас она не разделяет нас – она нас соединяет. И это больше, чем просто секс. Ты со мной, я как ты, и ты такой же, как я, мы – две стороны одной медали, а между нами – эта девочка, моя жена, наша Ника.

Ты опускаешь глаза, я понимаю – ты боишься выйти из строя слишком рано. Ты выскальзываешь из нее, опускаешься ниже, ложишься навзничь, так, чтобы быть ниже ее лица, и ловишь ее губы своими. Она снова стонет, и я делаю еще толчок – мне тоже нужно остановиться, подумать о чем-то постороннем, или первым буду я, но не могу и не хочу останавливаться, потому что чувствую, что она не хочет, чтобы я остановился. Она – самое важное, что есть у нас с тобой, правда? Ради нее можно сделать что угодно, даже сойти с дистанции первым...

 

...Даже сойти с дистанции первым.

Кир понимает, что проиграл в этой гонке – хотя и не сошел. Ну и черт с ним, это Феникс. Ему можно. И Кира все же успевает настичь разочарование, когда Ника вдруг откидывается назад, отрываясь от него, и снова чуть слышно стонет - и ей вторит Пашкин стон, короткий, почти выдох, но Кир узнает этот выдох, как свой собственный, и вместе с разочарованием его накрывает волна их наслаждения, как будто и оно его собственное. В любой другой ситуации он не позволил бы женщине ускользнуть, взял бы и получил ее силой, но это Ника, с ней так нельзя. Поэтому он просто ловит волну, поднимается на колени и обхватывает пальцами все еще ждущий своего член, и тут ловит затуманенный взгляд Ники. Если бы он мог остановиться...

 

...Если бы он мог остановиться, но он уже не может. Нике кажется это неправильным. Кир подарил ей сегодня столько удовольствия, и не требовал ничего взамен. Только то, что хотела она.

Ника следит за его пальцами, такими сильными, красивыми, почти изящными движениями ласкающими его плоть, и чувствует, как ее снова охватывает то самое желание, противиться которому невозможно. Рядом так же на коленях сидит Паша, и она чувствует его взгляд. Он сейчас не будет против, не время... Ника протягивает руки и ловит пальцы Кира. Она знает, что эта остановка почти болезненна для него, но это же всего на мгновение, пока он поймет, чего она хочет. И он понимает. Ника настойчива, она знает, что сегодня все будет так, как хочет она. А она хочет, чтобы Кир тоже был сегодня с ней. Потому что это нужно ему. Потому что это нужно ей. Потому что Паша тоже хочет этого.

И когда Кир осторожно опускается на нее, ей стоит больших трудов не крикнуть - ну, скорее же! Криком можно все испортить... Она думает так еще несколько секунд, пока он не входит. И вот тогда она кричит и вцепляется обеими руками в его плечи, потому что он делает это резко, жестко, агрессивно - рядом дергается муж, но она перекидывает одну руку на его колено - не мешай, мне хорошо! - и он понимает.

Кир вбивается в нее с силой, граничащей с исступлением, и каждый удар отдается в ней, поднимает ее все выше. Рука ее все еще на колене мужа, она чувствует движение, слегка поворачивает голову, и видит, что он снова готов, но не мешает им, ему хватает просто смотреть и ласкать себя. И от этого у нее кружится голова, внутри сжимается все туже пружина, готовая вот-вот распрямиться, А Кир шепчет ее имя, выдыхает его прямо в ее лицо, она приоткрывает губы и ловит эти два слога «Ни-ка, Ни-ка», и в такт этим звукам стонет…

 

…Стонет, и ее рука на моем колене сжимается в такт вашим движениям. Ты шепчешь ее имя, и я повторяю его за тобой. Ее ноготки впиваются в мою кожу, она кричит, и от этого крика во мне снова прорывается тонкая мембрана между явью и дурманом, и на какие-то мгновения я забываю, кто я, где я, и только стена за спиной помогает удержаться и не упасть рядом с вами… но я плевать хотел на стену, я все равно опускаюсь на все еще прохладное покрывало, прижимаюсь к горячему боку моей-нашей Ники и свободной рукой обхватываю твою содрогающуюся спину. Ты еле слышно резко выдыхаешь, и я знаю, что это за выдох, а Ника распускается под тобой, и ее рука лежит на моем бедре, больше не причиняя боли, но она знает, что это я, что это меня гладят ее расслабленные пальцы…

 

…Ее расслабленные пальцы находят мужа в самый последний момент, когда собственный крик еще звучит в ушах. Он здесь, рядом. И это он дышит ей в плечо, это его пальцы перебирают ее разметавшиеся волосы. А в ключицу дышит Кир. Их дыхание выравнивается, они оба успокаиваются, Ника тоже затихает, ей хорошо, она словно парит в той самой невесомости, но впервые за это кошмарное путешествие ей не страшно парить, не ощущая своего веса. Сейчас можно было бы и умереть…

 

…Сейчас можно было бы и умереть.

Пашкина рука на спине, мирная, дружеская, слегка двигаются пальцы - словно гладят. И Никина рука на талии, и пальцы тоже ласкают, нежно, уже спокойно, просто ласка, просто тепло, просто покой. Наверное, ей тяжело, - думает Кир, но шевельнуться ему не позволяют, только поднять и опустить руку - чуть в сторону. Пашкина спина под Кировой ладонью, влажная, гладкая, беззащитная.

Сейчас можно умереть, и это была бы хорошая смерть…

 

…И это была бы хорошая смерть. Лучше, чем та, что ждет нас в реальности. Но она еще далеко. И не стоит ее приближать. Мы вместе - и так будет до самого конца. Ты ведь не против, правда? Не стоит последние месяцы жизни проводить во вражде. Мы не враги, Кир. Не сейчас. Не здесь.

Ты словно слышишь меня, поднимаешь голову, и я вижу твои глаза так близко, как не видел никогда. И Ника тоже смотрит, тоже совсем рядом, и тогда я чуть крепче прижимаю свою ладонь… да хрен с тобой - я крепче обнимаю тебя, и ее вместе с тобой, и вдруг твоя рука скользит по моему боку, тоже обнимая в ответ. И даже когда ты соскальзываешь с Ники, ложась по другую сторону от нее, наши руки все равно сохраняют это касание. А Ника тянется губами к моему лбу, а потом к твоему. И больше я ничего не соображаю, все уплывает…

 

…Все уплывает. Ника знает, что это может никогда не повториться, что-то ей подсказывает, что так больше не будет, и она старается удержаться в реальности, чтобы не упускать мгновения этой близости на троих, но нервы, усталость, измотанность сексом и тепло двух любимых мужчин рядом укачивают, уносят и туманят…

 

***

 

Сигнал SOS был пойман спустя несколько дней спасательным судном, отправленным на их поиски. Всего пару недель они жили на пустом корабле действительно втроем, впервые с момента катастрофы не считая дни, не отмеряя воздух, не думая ни о прошлом, ни о будущем.

Когда корпус корабля дрогнул, Ника слабо подумала, что это снова что-то взорвалось или они столкнулись с метеоритом, но Павел переглянулся с Киром, и тот тихо сказал:

\- Стыковочный захват.

Времени на стыковку нужно было немного, это Ника знала. Она мимолетом удивилась, почему не чувствует радости, но понимание пришло быстро.

Ребята молча стояли у иллюминатора, пытаясь рассмотреть подробности - от нашедшего их корабля был виден только борт, - и вздрогнули синхронно, когда она подошла к ним со спины и уткнулась в их сдвинутые плечи лицом.

Это был последний раз, когда они одновременно повернулись и обхватили руками ее и друг друга. Они все были люди взрослые и прекрасно понимали, что как только их дом-отсек вскроют, этой части их жизни придет конец. И Ника готова была поклясться, что ни она, ни Кир, ни даже Павел не радовались этому спасению. Потому что оно не только освобождало их из заточения и спасало от страшной смерти - оно освобождало их друг от друга. Больше никогда они не будут так близки. Более того, все трое понимали, что теперь они станут еще дальше, чем были - в том мире им втроем нет места.

 

Может быть, лучше бы было остаться здесь. Может быть, год такой жизни стоил бы больше всех долгих лет снаружи. Но история не терпит сослагательного наклонения. И проверять им никто не позволит…


End file.
